


Dust in the wind

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (a little), (also a little), A bit of tummy appreciation, Barebacking, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>... "Take off your pants right now I s2g" / I’m pretending that I don’t want to have sex with you but we both know I really want to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> Most random title yet I think.  
> Also this is for Sammy, because she was so wonderfully nice to me today :) <3

Ian’s day had been just a series of moments that got worse and worse one at a time and after a long morning at school and an even longer afternoon at the supermarket he was just done with the day. When he unlocked the door to the Milkovich house, all he wanted to do was crawl on top of Mickey and have him help Ian forget about his day.

   He closed the front door behind himself and saw that Mickey was lying on the couch, the blanket from their bathroom covering him as he watched TV. Ian got out of his jacket, shoes, and jeans before he lifted the bottom of the blanket and crawled underneath. Mickey automatically opened his legs so Ian could lie down between them. His fingers found their way into Ian’s hair immediately and he softly massaged his scalp. Ian moaned and pushed his face into Mickey’s neck for a moment.

   Mickey turned away from the TV and pressed his lips against the top of Ian’s head.

   “Hey, you okay?”

   Ian groaned before slowly lifting his head up to hover his face above Mickey’s. Instead of answering though he just closed the distance and kissed Mickey softly. Mickey shifted a little so he was lying completely on his back. Pulling Ian further down against him he deepened the kiss. When Ian started to shallowly roll his hips against Mickey’s, he pulled away with a teasing smile. Ian knew that one way too well.

   “I was watching that,” Mickey said and turned his head back to the TV.

   “No you’re not,” Ian said as he tried to pull Mickey’s head back to face him, but Mickey resisted.

   “Mickeyyyy,” Ian whined.

   Mickey bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He knew exactly how needy Ian got when he had a bad day at work or school. But Mickey also loved fucking with him and frustrating him a little. Ian was a little adorable when he was too exhausted to really manhandle Mickey, but so needy.

   Ian dug his fingers into Mickey’s chest and gripped his shirt. He shifted a little until his mouth was pressed against Mickey’s cheek.

   “Mickeyy, come on. I can feel you getting hard under me, so stop pretending,” he said, voice muffled against Mickey’s skin.

   Mickey put his hand to join his other in Ian’s hair as Ian started kissing lazily down his jaw and neck and back up, all the while whispering his name pleadingly. Mickey moved his lips around, trying to suppress his smile.

   “It’s really interesting,” he rasped out. “About uh sharks and…sharks.”

   He got distracted by the slow roll of Ian’s hips, his fingertips running over the skin of Mickey’s torso under his shirt, and his wet lips on his neck and jaw.

   Ian hummed against his skin, but didn’t stop. A moment later he felt Mickey’s hips start to move with his and he smiled against his skin. Pulling his hands out from under Mickey’s shirt, Ian sat up a little and quickly got rid of his shirt before continuing with his ministrations. He could hear Mickey’s breath becoming labored and started to roll his lips a little harder. With his fingers encircling Mickey’s chin he pulled his head toward him and connected their lips in a deep kiss. One of Mickey’s hands escaped Ian’s hair and started roaming down his back. He let his fingertips skim over Ian’s soft skin, making him shiver slightly.

   Ian moaned at a particular rough roll of their hips and finally made to remove Mickey’s shirt. His lips immediately moved to leave a hot trail of wet kisses over Mickey’s collarbones and down his chest. He spent a few seconds on each nipple before he moved further down to leave more kisses on Mickey’s belly. He loved the feeling of the soft and squishy flesh under his lips and as he continued to leave his kisses he couldn’t stop himself from sinking his teeth in slightly to suck the skin into his mouth. He left a few red marks before he moved back up to cover Mickey’s lips with his own again.

   Mickey licked into his mouth, pulling him closer and deepening the soft kiss Ian had anticipated. It wasn’t harsh, but passionate and Ian savored the taste of Mickey on his tongue and the feel of his thick lips against his. They just stayed like that for a while, hands roaming, tongues moving together, hearts beating faster.

   Sometimes Ian still felt like they were in their honeymoon phase. He couldn’t imagine ever not being in this phase with Mickey, though. Mickey always made his heart beat faster, the butterflies in his stomach dance, and his skin tingle. Every time was like the first time only better, because he got to take his time now. He got to kiss Mickey and really feel him. And he got to pull away for a moment to push his hair back, look into his eyes, and say, “I love you.” And Mickey looked right back, only a small blush on his cheeks reminding Ian of how uncomfortable Mickey affection used to make him, and said, “I love you, too.”

   Ian started tugging at Mickey’s sweatpants after a while, ready to take this further. But Mickey was completely focused on making out with him, pulling him closer and closer, making it increasingly more difficult for Ian to rid him of his pants. He let his hands run all over Ian’s body, loving the feel of the goosebumps he caused under his fingertips and the hitch of Ian’s breath whenever he let his nail scratch lightly over his skin. For a moment he thought he could just come from rocking their hips together and caressing each other with their hands and mouths, but Ian had different plans.

   He huffed and pulled his lips away from Mickey’s. “Take off your pants right now, I swear to God.”

   Mickey laughed at his exasperated expression, but complied and quickly shoved off his sweatpants. Ian grinned when he saw that Mickey had gone commando. He leaned back down to continue their foreplay, when Mickey held him back with a hand against his chest. Ian furrowed his brows in confusion.

   “Before we get carried away. Lube!”

   Ian groaned but quickly jumped off of the couch, raced to the bedroom, and raced back with a tube of lube in his hand. He shed his boxers before he climbed back on top of Mickey and under the blanket. He scooted back to sit on his calves while slicking up two fingers. Mickey spread his legs, one draped over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the couch.

   Ian smiled as he leaned forward and leisurely trailed his lips and tongue down Mickey’s abdomen. Fingers pushed into his hair just as he reached the tip of Mickey’s cock. He gave it a kiss before circling it with his tongue and eventually sucking it into his mouth.

   Mickey moaned lowly above him and Ian continued to slowly suck Mickey down. Mickey was completely relaxed and Ian loved the soft small noises he got out of him with a simple lazy blowjob.

   As he continued he started to press the first finger past Mickey’s rim causing a shallow roll of Mickey’s hips and a low groan. He kept his mouth on his cock as he started to finger him open. He took his sweet time, but not too long so Mickey would start complaining. Although, Ian thought, Mickey seemed rather willing to take things slow for once. So Ian continued his ministrations until he was satisfied that Mickey was prepped. He pulled away and picked up his boxers to wipe his fingers clean. Then he moved forward again, plastering himself on top of Mickey.

   Mickey slung a leg around Ian’s waist and the other around the backs of his thighs. With the hand in Ian’s hair he pulled him down into another kiss as Ian guided himself inside of Mickey. They moaned together and Mickey pulled Ian impossibly closer.

   Ian pushed his arms under Mickey’s back, one hand gripping his side, the other holding him by the shoulder. And then he started moving. With slow long thrusts he spread Mickey further apart, relishing the small noises Mickey let out against his lips. Ian’s eyes were fixed on Mickey as he started to slowly pick up the pace, thrusting harder. He felt Mickey move with him as best as possible, clenching around him every now and then, causing Ian to groan. Ian moved his head to push his face against the side of Mickey’s neck. He loved the smell of his skin and the faint taste of Mickey’s sweat on his lips.

   Mickey held him close, eyes shut, mouth slack, and breath hitting the skin of Ian’s shoulder as he settled on a pleasurable and steady pace, accented by hard thrusts. Mickey let one of his legs slide down and planted it on the couch to better roll his hips in time with Ian’s thrusts. It earned him a loud moan from Ian. Then he pulled him up to slot their mouth together again. Ian shifted with the movement and Mickey bit down on his lip when he grazed his prostate.

   “Mickey,” Ian breathed out and his grip on him tightened as he tried to hit that spot again and again. Mickey arched his back and Ian’s hand found its way down to his thigh, holding on tightly. Their lips were brushing together, heavy breath mingling between them, as they locked eyes and Ian picked up his pace once again. Mickey’s cock was throbbing where it was trapped between their bodies, sweat-slick skin making for a smooth movement. And even though he could feel his orgasm coming up, it wasn’t enough and Mickey tapped Ian’s arm.

   “Ian,  _please_ , Ian,” he choked out.

   Ian lifted a little, pushing his lips against Mickey’s, and wrapped his large hand around his straining cock. Mickey arched with the touch and it took only another few minutes until his movements became more erratic as he chased his orgasm. He thrust up into Ian’s hand and back onto his cock.

   Ian moved with him, feeling his own orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. Then Mickey clenched around him, his hips stuttered, and his lips broke away from Ian’s. Head thrown back, Mickey moaned as he came hard. His grip on Ian tightened and only two thrusts later Ian was shuddering through his own orgasm. He thrust once, twice more before he was spent and plopped down on top of Mickey.    

   “That’s gross,” Mickey mumbled, his hands running slowly through Ian’s hair.

   Ian shrugged lazily, pushing his face back into Mickey’s neck. “Shut up.”

   Mickey chuckled, but did as he was told. They just lay there for a while, coming down and savoring the other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated, but (nice) comments especially today :)


End file.
